


Worst Day - Malec

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's Tired, Downworlder Friendships, Having A Hard Day, Long day, Lots of fights, M/M, Messy, Missing Persons, Searching, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Vampires and Werewolves Can't Stand Each Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Um péssimo dia com péssimos acontecimentos pode terminar bem?





	Worst Day - Malec

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Worst Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982794) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15)

> Olá!!!  
Essa é uma história curtinha com um Alec claramente workaholic tendo um dia bem complicado e um Magnus que... bem, isso é quase um mistério!   
Originalmente postada no AnimeSpirit.  
Divirtam-se!!!

O dia foi difícil. 

Um lobisomem perdeu o controle e atacou um mundano, transformando o pobre rapaz em mais um membro da alcateia logo nas primeiras horas da manhã em frente aos amigos mundanos dele, o que precisou de um pouco mais do que Luke para resolver, em seguida um demônio menor resolveu brincar com uns mundanos estúpidos que o invocaram no subúrbio da cidade e por último um grupo de vampiros bem bêbados arrumaram confusão mexendo com a namorada de um dos membros da matilha de Luke e eles tiveram que bancar os diplomatas e resolver a briga - bem feia por sinal - que se seguiu, antes que se tornasse uma carnificina, a qual eles também teriam que resolver e ninguém ali queria fazer relatórios sobre a prisão de quase vinte submundanos entre vampiros e lobisomens.

Já era tarde, bem depois da meia noite, quando voltaram ao Instituto, sujos de substâncias que nem queriam nomear e mais cansados do que se davam conta, agradecendo por pelo menos os Seelies resolverem os próprios problemas sem precisar da interferência dos caçadores.

Tudo que Alec podia pensar era em tomar um banho e dormir o mais rápido possível. Por sorte apenas as poucas pessoas que monitoravam a cidade durante a madrugada ainda estavam de pé e nenhuma delas tinha interesse em conversar com ele. Logo ele estava embaixo da água quente e relaxante do chuveiro, mesmo que não pudesse demorar ali, correndo o risco de adormecer ali mesmo. 

Ainda tinham que resolver toda aquela confusão com Valentim e com a Clave além de montar todo o relatório sobre as atividades do dia e enviar para Idris, mas por enquanto não havia nada que pudesse fazer além de recuperar as forças, afinal até mesmo suas runas pareciam estar perdendo a força.

Depois do banho tomado, ele se jogou na cama, sem se preocupar em colocar nada além de sua calça de moletom mais confortável, sentindo os olhos pesarem e os músculos relaxarem pouco a pouco enquanto os últimos resquícios da runa de stamina saiam de seu organismo, sua mente flutuando num estado semi-inconsciente onde seu corpo todo parecia mais leve que o normal. Sua cama nunca pareceu tão macia quanto naq…

De repente um som estridente o arrancou dessa sensação de paz, seu telefone tocou na mesinha perto da cama onde fora jogado antes do banho, fazendo seus olhos abrirem instantaneamente, mesmo que seus músculos não tivessem reagido com tanta rapidez. Alec pensou em ignorar, amaldiçoando quem quer que seja, mas, além do som ser extremamente irritante e o impedir de finalmente adormecer, ele se preocupou com o motivo de uma ligação no meio da madrugada, seu senso de dever falando mais alto que o cansaço. 

Eram poucas pessoas que tinham seu número, basicamente sua família e Magnus, e qualquer uma delas poderia estar ligando por uma emergência, afinal sempre havia uma emergência no mundo das sombras, principalmente no meio da madrugada.

-Alô - atendeu mau-humorado sem se preocupar em olhar na tela quem era, se fosse Jace reclamando de patos de novo...

-Bom dia, Alexander! - a voz alegre de Magnus soou do outro lado da linha com um fundo de tensão que Alec pensou estar imaginando.

-Magnus, aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele se sentou na cama preocupado.

-Ainda não - ele respondeu misterioso aumentando a preocupação do namorado.

-Como assim? - Alec suspirou dando uma olhada no relógio em cima da porta de seu quarto. Uma e meia da manhã.

-Só um minutinho, amor - Magnus pediu - tenho que resolver um probleminha.

O coração de Alec falhou uma batida com o jeito carinhoso que o outro o chamou, sabendo que ele nem mesmo percebera o que disse. Eles estavam juntos a pouco tempo e ele não tinha se acostumado a essas pequenas coisas em um relacionamento que o faziam corar tão facilmente. Se perguntava frequentemente se era assim em todos os relacionamentos ou se o fato de ser Magnus a realizar aqueles pequenos gestos de afeto que tornava até mesmo aquela pequena palavrinha em algo tão especial.

Barulhos estranhos de coisas caindo, batendo umas nas outras e quebrando soaram do outro lado do telefone bem como a voz de Magnus distante, falando palavras que deveriam ser censuradas junto a coisas incompreensíveis, que pareciam ser uma língua totalmente diferente, e então o coração do Lightwood falhou novamente mas dessa vez não era carinho ou vergonha que sentia.

-Magnus? - todo o sono e cansaço desapareceram em um passe de mágica sem a necessidade de renovar sua runa de energia.

Ele chamou o warlock mais algumas vezes sem obter resposta e então a ligação caiu. Não foi preciso mais nem um segundo antes de ele colocar a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, pegar as armas que ficaram em seu quarto e correr em direção à casa de Magnus, com medo de algo ter acontecido com o feiticeiro. 

Quem tinha atacado Magnus? Por que aquilo foi um ataque, não é? Não tinha possibilidade de ter sido algo diferente de um ataque... Foi outro submundano? Ou pior, alguém do Ciclo? Valentin e seus capangas não davam as caras por um tempo, mas nada garantia que eles não estivessem envolvidos, Magnus era um poderoso feiticeiro afinal.

O caminho nunca pareceu tão longo, mesmo que tivesse ativado todas as runas que lhe ajudariam a ir mais rápido, ele se sentia mais lento que o normal, os segundos se arrastando, ainda que o relógio em seu pulso lhe dissesse que estava indo mais rápido do que nunca.

Ele tentou ligar mais algumas vezes, mas o telefone de Magnus dava desligado e isso só fazia ideias ainda piores passarem por sua cabeça. Se algo acontecesse com Magnus ele não tinha ideia do que faria, nunca sentiu tanto medo em sua vida.

Chegou ao loft tentando decidir se era bom ou ruim o silêncio que vinha de dentro do lugar. A porta estava, como sempre, fechada, mas não trancada. Assim que encontrasse Magnus iria lhe dar uma bronca por nunca trancar a porta, afinal,ao contrário do que o namorado sempre dizia, aparentemente tinha sim alguém louco o suficiente para invadir e atacar o apartamento do Alto Feiticeiro do Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

Entrou no loft com uma adaga seraph na mão e o arco preparado para qualquer inimigo. Parecia tudo em ordem, tudo no devido lugar. Ele olhou todos os cômodos, encontrando tudo do mesmo jeito que estava da última vez que esteve ali dois dias antes. Havia algumas louças por lavar na cozinha e algumas roupas jogadas no chão do closet, mas nenhum sinal de que uma luta ocorrera ali e nem sinal de Magnus também, porém encontrou o telefone dele quebrado no chão, ao lado da lixeira que havia ali.

Tentou rastrear Magnus com um dos lenços favoritos dele, mas não foi bem sucedido, ele não sentia nada. O que estava acontecendo? Quase em pânico, resolveu pedir por reforços. Já não importava o horário nem que seus amigos estivessem cansados como ele estaria caso não se tratasse da segurança de Magnus, nem se lembrava mais de que horas eram ou de que passaram o dia resolvendo problemas do submundo. Magnus estava desaparecido e encontrá-lo são e salvo era só que importava.

-Alec? - a voz de Jace soou mais irritada que o normal e levemente preocupada - Sabe que horas são? Vai dormir!

-Magnus sumiu. Preciso de ajuda.

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio do outro lado da linha antes de ouvir um palavrão baixinho e finalmente uma resposta de seu parabatai.

-Estamos a caminho.

Apesar de tudo, Alec se sentia grato por seus amigos, principalmente seu parabatai, por todo o apoio mesmo depois de tudo que eles passaram nos últimos tempos. Mesmo que a gratidão ficasse sufocada por todos os sentimentos ruins que o tomavam no momento. O medo de perder Magnus sendo muito grande, maior do que achava possível suportar.

Ele tentou pensar mais claramente. Talvez Magnus não estivesse em casa, então pensou em procurar na agenda no celular de Magnus pelos números de alguns amigos do feiticeiro que ele conhecia, para perguntar a cada um se sabiam alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro dele. Infelizmente o aparelho não ligava e ele não sabia como consertar aquilo.  
Jace, Izzy, Clary e Simon chegaram alguns minutos depois lá pela milésima tentativa de rastrear o feiticeiro. Apesar de todo a faladeira interminável de Simon, o vampiro conseguiu fazer o celular de Magnus funcionar por tempo suficiente para Alec anotar os contatos em seu próprio telefone.

Eles se dividiram e ligaram para todos que puderam o mais rápido possível. As respostas foram todas negativas e a maioria irritadas pelo horário, mas diante do pânico na voz do caçador de sombras, alguns deles prometeram ligar para outros conhecidos e lhe dar notícias caso o encontrassem. Outros lhe disseram em tom desdenhoso que era Magnus e era provável que estivesse em uma festa em algum lugar do mundo se agarrando com qualquer coisa que se mova - o que deixou o caçador bem irritado.

O último feiticeiro de sua lista também não lhe deu muitas esperanças então não demorou muito para começarem a procurar por toda a cidade, aos poucos agitando todo o submundo de Nova York, conseguindo ajuda até mesmo de uns poucos Seelies que gostavam de Magnus e dos vampiros e lobisomens que brigavam mais cedo, mesmo que o clima entre eles ainda fosse bem tenso. Era uma boa coisa Magnus manter boas relações com todos, eram poucos que não gostavam do feiticeiro ou não estavam dispostos a procurá-lo.

Alec estava além do desespero quando, horas depois, ninguém havia o encontrado ainda. Jace acabou tomando a frente e reuniu todos no loft de Magnus para elaborarem uma estratégia de busca mais complexa que simplesmente cada um procurar em um lugar qualquer. Jace sabia que seu parabatai não estava em seu melhor momento e mesmo que não fosse admitir, ele estava preocupado com Magnus, não apenas por saber que perdê-lo seria o pior que poderia acontecer com Alec, mas também porque Magnus havia se tornado parte de sua família e o loiro sabia ser bem protetor com aqueles de quem gostava.

Os caçadores de sombras, a maior parte dos vampiros de Nova York, liderados por Raphael, Luke com todos os lobisomens de sua matilha, os poucos Seelies já mencionados e muitos feiticeiros, incluindo Catarina e Dot, estavam em volta de um mapa de Nova York e seus arredores, marcando os lugares por onde já tinham passado - o que era praticamente o mapa inteiro.

Já estavam começando a pensar em expandir o raio de procura para outros lugares do mundo, afinal Magnus podia ter aberto um portal para escapar de quem o atacou e ter ido para qualquer lugar no planeta, incluindo sobre a água, o que explicaria a falta de resposta nos rastreamentos realizados durante toda a noite sem sucesso algum inclusive nos realizados pelos feiticeiros e pelos dois parabatais presentes. 

O problema era que logo amanheceria e perderiam a ajuda dos vampiros, o que , significava menos gente pra procurar em mais lugares e, por tanto, um aumento no tempo até acharem Magnus e consequentemente mais tempo para quem quer que seja o machucar, o que só deixava Alec mais irritado a cada instante que perdiam por ali, olhando mapas que ele já tinha praticamente decorado.

-Nós podemos começar indo pra algum lugar onde ele se sinta seguro - Clary sugeriu - Onde…

Uma comoção entre a matilha, que ficou na entrada do loft não querendo se misturar com os vampiros do lado de dentro, chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive do grupo ao redor da mesa de jantar planejando os próximos passos. Os caçadores já imaginaram que a briga que começou entre os dois clãs mais cedo pudesse ter sido retomada, o que só piorava o humor de todos, principalmente Alec que já estava no limite.

A cena que encontraram era confusa. No início acharam que realmente os lobos e os vampiros, que falavam todos ao mesmo tempo, alguns bem irritados, estavam em mais uma briga corriqueira entre as duas espécies, como era comum acontecer, uma repetição do que ocorreu no dia anterior. Mas aí notaram que todos se dirigiam a uma figura cheia de glitter e lantejoulas, tão irritado quanto os outros pela aparente invasão sem motivo à sua casa no meio da madrugada.

-Alguém pode me dizer quem organizou uma festa na minha casa e não me convidou? E por que parece não ter nada alcoólico em uma festa na minha casa?

Alec primeiro sentiu um alívio enorme tomar seu peito, o aperto no coração que só aumentou desde a ligação de Magnus mais cedo simplesmente sumiu e ele agradeceu aos anjos pelo outro estar vivo e aparentemente bem. Em seguida ele sentiu uma raiva enorme do namorado por parecer tão casual e até mesmo irritado com eles por estarem preocupados com o bem estar dele. Alec podia matar o namorado naquele momento, só não sabia se de tanta raiva ou se sufocado pelo abraço de alívio que queria lhe dar.

-O que aconteceu, Mags? - algum dos feiticeiros, que o caçador não se preocupou em reconhecer, perguntou quando os vampiros e lobos finalmente se acalmaram um bom tempo depois.

-Comigo? Que eu saiba nada. Eu que deveria perguntar aliás, todos reunidos aqui não deve ser coisa boa, afinal nem é meu aniversário... ou de Presidente Miau - Magnus finalmente localizou Alec no meio de todos aqueles rostos, rodeado pelos outros caçadores - Alexander, está pálido, se sente bem?

-Se ele se sente bem? - Izzie, completamente indignada, respondeu pelo irmão - Magnus! Estávamos procurando por você a madrugada toda!

-Por mim? Por que? - ele perguntou confuso - Realmente aconteceu alguma coisa ruim não foi? Quem se feriu? Onde foi o ataque dessa vez?

Ninguém respondeu. Mesmo ainda irritado com Magnus, Alec sentiu seu coração apertar, vendo que Magnus acreditava que todas aquelas pessoas só o procuravam quando precisavam de algo, nem passando por sua cabeça que poderiam se preocupar com ele e gostar dele mesmo que não desse algo em troca. Ele se sentiu pior ao constatar que era o que acontecia na maior parte do tempo.

Raphael avisou que estava levando os vampiros de volta ao hotel antes de amanhecer, sendo esses os menos irritados com a situação, afinal aquele horário era o horário normal de atividade deles mesmo, não tiveram seu descanso interrompido. Em seguida Luke achou melhor tirar os lobos dali, com medo de alguém perder o controle pela irritação, a última coisa que precisavam era mais lobos irritados se transformando na sala de estar do feiticeiro.

Os Seelies e feiticeiros que ainda estavam ali também se despediram e se retiraram, cada um dando um puxão de orelha em Magnus que continuava sem compreender exatamente o que acontecia ali. 

Alec aproveitou esse pequeno tumulto pra agradecer aos amigos e os mandar ir descansar, afirmando que cuidaria do resto por ali e teria uma conversa com Magnus sobre responsabilidade em tempos de guerra. Foi preciso um pouco de esforço para Clary e Jace conterem Izzy e a arrastarem de volta pro Instituto, já que ela se transformava em uma leoa quando queria defender o irmão mais velho. Até mesmo Simon teve que ajudar na tarefa de levar a mais nova Lightwood embora.

Quando finalmente todos se foram, Magnus encontrou Alec parado de costas pra ele com as mãos apoiadas na mesa de jantar que aliás, não estava tão bagunçada quando ele saiu algumas horas atrás, reparou.

-Alexander, o que foi tudo isso? - Magnus foi o primeiro a se aproximar e se pronunciar.

-Onde você estava Magnus? - Alec sabia que seu tom de voz era mais frio do que deveria, mas não podia evitar, a lembrança de todo o medo que sentiu ainda comprimia seu peito.

-Precisava de alguns ingredientes raros para uma poção especial - ele parou diante da postura do outro que não o olhou por nem um segundo - o celular caiu na poção e não pude te explicar.

-Droga, Magnus! - Alec gritou frustrado, batendo as mãos na mesa , sobressaltando o outro, antes de começar a arrumar a bagunça na mesa tentando não falar nada de que se arrependesse depois. - Não podia ter deixado um bilhete que fosse?

Magnus se pôs ao lado dele notando o mapa todo rabiscado, decidindo perguntar sobre aquilo mais tarde. Ele observou enquanto Alec dobrava os mapas e folhas, com ombros e costas tensos, seu rosto mostrava uma mistura de sentimentos: alívio, cansaço e algo como raiva… não, frustração.

-Alexander, querido - Magnus colocou uma mão no ombro dele e se sentiu um pouco melhor ao ver o outro corar com o tom carinhoso mesmo naquele momento conturbado - deixe isso aí e converse comigo. Esses papéis não vão a lugar algum.

-Magnus - Alec ia protestar, mas o toque e o tom de voz delicado o desarmou - nunca mais faça isso, sumir assim - esclareceu em um sussurro cansado quando notou a testa franzida do outro - quase enlouqueci quando ninguém sabia onde você estava logo depois daquela ligação estranha no meio da madrugada. Eu pensei… - ele engasgou com as palavras e precisou desviar o olhar pra continuar - pensei que tinha te perdido. Que tinha te perdido pra sempre.

Alec arregalou os olhos notando pela primeira vez que nunca tinha pensado nisso. Sempre que ele pensava sobre o futuro parecia óbvio que um dia ele morreria e Magnus estaria ali, mas nunca passou por sua cabeça que em meio a toda essa guerra poderia ser ele a sair vivo e sem Magnus de toda aquela confusão.

-Alexander, você nunca vai me perder - Magnus o abraçou, tocado por ter alguém que se importasse com ele daquela maneira - Minha intenção era fazer uma surpresa agradável para você.

-Definitivamente surpreendeu todo mundo aparecendo assim - Alec cedeu com um pequeno sorriso. - Sempre fazendo entradas dramáticas, não é?

Magnus o olhou com ternura sentindo o corpo todo esquentar com uma sensação maravilhosa de conforto. Ele estava acostumado a ser procurado apenas quando alguém precisava de um feiticeiro, de uma poção, de invocar um demônio... Nunca porque alguém se preocupava com seu bem estar e saber que Alec tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo quanto ele também tinha de perder Alec era uma novidade, mesmo que no fim o único medo que se tornaria real fosse seu próprio, mas não queria pensar naquilo naquele momento, principalmente tendo aquele jovem maravilhoso em seus braços lhe olhando com tanto carinho.

Magnus prestou mais atenção em Alec, notando o cansaço que envolvia o namorado agora que a adrenalina não corria mais em suas veias. O feiticeiro sentiu seu coração doer de tanto amor por aquele homem que mesmo depois de trabalhar o dia inteiro - e ele sabia, sem precisar que Alec lhe contasse, que foi um longo dia - ainda tirou forças para lutar contra qualquer um que pudesse tê-lo machucado, fazendo inclusive todos do submundo trabalharem com caçadores de sombras durante horas sem nenhum incidente grave, provando como era um bom líder. Ninguém nunca fez nada nem de longe parecido com aquilo por ele.

-Vem, Alexander - ele puxou o outro pela mão - Você precisa descansar.

E ele daria aquilo à Alec, o mínimo que poderia fazer no momento para retribuir tudo que o caçador trouxe pra sua vida. Cuidaria de Alec assim como Alec estava disposto a cuidar dele, dando aquilo que o outro precisava naquele momento.

Alec não saberia dizer exatamente o que aconteceu em seguida. Ele realmente estava cansado, muito, mas não foi exatamente por isso que ele deixou Magnus o conduzir até o quarto e o colocar para dormir em sua própria cama, tirando suas botas e meias, se deitando ao seu lado e adormecendo com ele, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e olhava em seus olhos, sendo aqueles olhos que tanto amava a última coisa que viu em todo aquele dia bagunçado. 

O que o fez ficar na verdade foi a necessidade de estar com Magnus e ter certeza de que ele estava bem, necessidade essa que só fazia crescer cada dia mais, se tornando mais intensa a cada momento perto ou longe um do outro.

Os dois adormeceram, surpresas e ameaças momentaneamente esquecidas. Tudo que importava era a companhia um do outro, aquele momento simples mas repleto de sentimentos bons, de paz. Mais tarde teriam que lidar com Valentine, com o Ciclo e com todos os membros irritados do submundo, o que incluía seus amigos bem irritados por terem passado doze horas sem se comunicarem com ninguém, presos naquele quarto e na “bolha” que criaram ali apenas para eles, mas por agora aquele momento bastava.

**Author's Note:**

> E então? Críticas, elogios, perguntas, comentários... são todos muito bem vindos e serão todos respondidos com muito carinho!!!  
Beijinhos de luz e até a próxima!


End file.
